


love at first sight

by blindinglights



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith Owns a Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Dates, F/F, Fluff, Minor Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Tifa Owns a Tattoo Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: Aerith wasn’t sure about the location at first, nor was she sure that she should open a flower shop to begin with, but Zack was persistent in getting her to do so. She had her little stand, though, and that did well enough. But he had pointed out that this would keep her in one place, and get people to know where to find her, instead of it being the luck of the draw.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimpleLoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/gifts).



> This is for Anna! Thank you for the prompt! It was great to finally get to write Aerti. :)

Aerith wasn’t sure about the location at first, nor was she sure that she should open a flower shop to begin with, but Zack was persistent in getting her to do so. She had her little stand, though, and that did well enough. But he had pointed out that this would keep her in one place, and get people to know where to find her, instead of it being the luck of the draw. (“The sector needs a flower shop,” he had said, and she couldn’t disagree with that at all. The entire slums needed one, if she was honest.) 

Now she’s putting the finishing touches on the display right outside the shop. It’s tucked into a corner of sector five, so she got lucky to be so close to home, but she feels like it’s too hidden for anyone to know it exists, but Zack had promised he’d get out there and advertise her shop, and she knows he’s good at keeping his promises. 

Another reason she’s feeling unsure about it all, is there’s a tattoo parlor right in front of her shop. She hasn’t seen anyone enter yet, but there is a motorcycle parked in front. She picks up her watering can as she watches the door in case anyone comes back outside, but in the few minutes she stands there, nobody does. She sighs, before going back inside. Zack’s standing on a stool as he tries to hang up a few pots for her. He stumbles a little at the little ding of the bell when she walks in and she giggles into her hand. 

“Careful, Zack,” she says. 

He shakes his head and quickly finishes hanging it before hopping back down. He whistles as he looks outside the large window. “That’s a nice bike,” he comments as he takes it in. 

When she glances up from the counter to look at it again, she spots a woman walking out of the tattoo shop, along with a blond man and a little girl that takes off running toward Aerith’s flower shop. The little girl is grinning wide as she swings the door open, the little bell chiming loud. The woman, who had to be the prettiest person that Aerith had ever laid eyes on, followed after her. 

“Marlene, don’t run off like that,” the woman scolds. 

“But the pretty flowers!” the little girl - Marlene - says, pointing up at a bouquet of blue flowers. “They’re so pretty.” 

Aerith straightens as she comes from around the counter. “Hi! Welcome!” She might be looking at the prettiest woman she’s ever laid eyes on, but she can be professional. Next to her, Zack is suppressing a laugh, and Aerith elbows him before taking another step over to the two new customers.

“Hello! Is this your store? These are very pretty flowers,” Marlene says, cheery and bright. She points at a bundle of yellow flowers. “They’re so colorful and nice.”

“They are! I grew them myself, you know,” Aerith tells her, pulling a bundle of pink flowers down so she can get a better look at them. “I have a garden at home, so I grow them there and then bring them in to sell.” 

“Oh that’s so cool,” Marlene gasps, poking at the pink ones. “How many colors do you have?” 

“So many different ones,” Aerith says. “You can look around, if you want. My shop is filled with them.”

Marlene tugs on the hand of the woman next to her and asks, “Can I, please?” 

The woman sighs, but lets go of her hand, watching Marlene as she starts darting around the store. Zack’s nowhere in sight, so she supposes he must have gone outside, probably to eye up the motorcycle outside, knowing him. So now it’s just Aerith and this woman, and Aerith isn’t too sure what to say besides start rambling about the things she loves. So she does just that, talking about all the different flowers she can see Marlene looking at. She must do it for a good few minutes, because the woman’s laugh pulls her out of it, and Aerith blushes bright red. 

“Sorry about that,” Aerith apologizes. “I’m Aerith, and this is my little shop. I used to go around Midgar selling out of a wagon, but my friend Zack talked me into opening up my own place.” 

“It’s a very nice store,” the woman says, grinning. “I’m Tifa, by the way. I own the tattoo shop across the street.” 

“Don’t let my friend get a tattoo, he might get one he’ll regret,” Aerith says. “On second thought, let him, it’ll be funny.” 

“Oh, that friend?” Tifa asks, pointing a finger at where Zack’s currently standing next to the motorcycle. The blond guy is as red as a tomato as Zack clearly flirts with him. 

Aerith can’t help but sigh. “Yes, that’s him alright.” 

Tifa laughs, shaking her head. “Cloud doesn’t do well with others, and he’s good at playing hard to get, so your friend is in for a rough time.” 

The sun’s hitting Tifa just right, bathing her in a glow that makes her look even more beautiful, and Aerith blurts out, “Do you play hard to get?” And then immediately clamps a hand against her mouth, eyes wide. 

Tifa’s eyes crinkle as she smiles wider. She shakes her head as she bites her lip. “I don’t.” 

She just met her, she shouldn’t be asking her out so suddenly, but she really wants to. So instead she asks, “Would you like to grab coffee sometime?” 

“I’d love to,” Tifa replies. 

Aerith grins. “It’s a date, then!” 

Just then, Zack comes barreling back into the store, but stops suddenly when he takes in the two of them. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing,” Aerith says. “You shouldn’t bother Tifa’s friend out there.” 

“What?” Zack looks affronted. “I’m not botherin’ anyone! Just asking some questions. He’s got a nice bike, I only asked him for a ride.” 

Tifa goes into a fit of giggles at that. “Poor Cloud,” Tifa says. “Come on, Marlene, it’s time to go. You can visit Aerith’s shop again.” Before she leaves, though, she slips a card into Aerith’s hands. “Text me. Okay? And we can decide on a day for our date.” 

“Oh, Cloud, is it? He wouldn’t tell me his name,” Zack says as Tifa and Marlene leave. Outside, Aerith can see Cloud still looking flustered, but he’s sitting on his bike now like he’s about to leave. Cloud picks Marlene up and gently places her in front of him before he finally leaves, mostly likely leaving to wherever he lives. 

Zack sighs. “He’s amazing.” 

Aerith raises an eyebrow. “I thought you weren’t bothering him, huh?” 

“I wasn’t!” Zack swears. “What was up with that, though? You got her number?”

Beaming, Aerith tells him, “I have a date!”

“Oh, you do, do you?” 

“Yep!” Aerith chirps, before turning heel and walking back to what she was doing before Tifa and Marlene had entered. Zack follows after her, asking questions, but Aerith just hums and keeps quiet, smiling so large her face hurts from it. 

\--

Aerith waits a day before finally texting Tifa about their date. She could easily walk across the way to Tifa’s shop, but she doesn’t know if Tifa’s busy. Besides, she has her own business to run, even if it’s been a little slow today. Tifa’s response is quick, though, and Aerith finds herself smiling down at her phone when it chimes with the text. After they both close their shops for the day, they’ll head out for dinner, and Aerith can’t wait. 

The day goes by much slower after that. With Zack busy doing who knows what, she doesn’t have him around to keep her company to pass the time. Usually he’ll help her around the shop on his free days, but she figures today he must be busy topside working with Angeal. Or maybe he’s bothering Cloud. Aerith laughs to herself, thinking about how lovestruck her friend is. 

When the door chimes to signal a customer right a half an hour before she’s due to close, she looks up fully expecting to see a random person, but instead is met with Tifa’s smiling face.

“Sorry I’m a little early,” Tifa apologizes with a sheepish grin. “We weren’t getting any more customers for the day so I figured I’d come over here. I hope that’s alright.” 

“That’s perfect!” Aerith chirps, hoping up out of her seat. She takes a step back though instead of barging over towards Tifa, not wanting to overwhelm her. They’ve only met once and talked a handful of times via text, so it’s not like they know each other that well yet. She’s hoping a date will change that, though, because there’s something about Tifa that she’s drawn to. 

Love at first sight feels too much like something Zack would say and latch onto, but she can’t help but look at Tifa and feel butterflies in her stomach. She really, really likes her.

Tifa giggles though, clasping a hand to her mouth. “You’re cute,” Tifa comments.

Aerith blushes, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “You think I’m cute?” 

“Uh-huh, you’re adorable,” Tifa replies with another giggle. “I’m really excited for our date.” 

“It’s going to be the best,” Aerith assures her. “I’m really excited, too.” 

There’s still time before she has to close the store and no matter how much she wants to just close early so they can get out of here, it wouldn’t really look good for her if she did. Who knows if someone might show up in the last few minutes, and she doesn’t want to be that person. So she settles back down in her seat and urges Tifa to tell her more about herself, and they spend the next half hour talking about any and everything. It only leaves Aerith feeling even more smitten with her.

As soon as it’s time, Aerith makes quick work with closing her shop down. There’s not a lot she needs to do, so before they both know it, they’re standing outside the front doors as Aerith locks up. Tifa’s standing close by and Aerith can feel the heat of her along her back. When she goes to turn around, Tifa doesn’t bother moving away, and Aerith’s hit with how much she wants to kiss her. They should wait until after they’ve had a date; that’s typically Aerith’s golden rule, but with Tifa she feels like breaking all of them. One kiss won’t hurt, she thinks, and leans in and presses a chaste kiss against Tifa’s lips.

When she pulls away it’s to see Tifa’s stunned face. There’s a blush along her cheeks, and she looks as if she didn’t expect to get kissed at all. Tifa holds a hand up to her mouth and Aerith can’t help the laugh that bubbles up, elated and happy. 

“Are you ready to go?” Aerith asks, moving Tifa’s hair that’s fallen in front of her face. There’s a pleased smile making its way onto Tifa’s face, and it just reinforces the butterflies in Aerith’s stomach, and also that the kiss was a really, really good idea. Aerith grins, moving away quickly with another laugh as she grabs ahold of Tifa’s hand. 

“You don’t know where we’re going,” Tifa points out but lets Aerith lead her down the alleyway. 

She may not know where Tifa originally planned to go, but she doesn’t think it matters much. There’s plenty of little restaurants they can go to. Or they can walk for a little bit, wander into another sector and pick one there. She doesn’t mind where they go, as long as she gets to spend time with Tifa tonight. 

“It’s okay, we can just pick someplace as we walk, yeah? I don’t mind, if you don’t!” 

“Spontaneous,” Tifa says, and Aerith doesn’t have to look back to know she’s grinning. 

“Yep!” Aerith chirps. “Let’s just see where the night brings us.” 

“That sounds great,” Tifa happily agrees, and lets Aerith continue to lead her through the streets. 

Eventually they end up holding hands properly, side by side, and they stumble into a small restaurant in sector seven that serves some of the best hamburgers, according to Tifa. Aerith thinks it’s the best choice. And as she looks at Tifa as they are seated, she thinks dating Tifa is going to be the best decision of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @fairestzack


End file.
